


Care for her

by brilliantcastiel



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age play is known and accepted, Caregivers, Dystopian Vibes, F/F, Littles, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantcastiel/pseuds/brilliantcastiel
Summary: when Kody Alistar takes the test she is surprised to see the result of 'little' on her paper. forced to make the decision of having someone find a caregiver for her, or finding one on her own, she sets out to find herself a caregiver, but never expected to find 3 of them.
Relationships: Ally Brooke/Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Care for her

at the age of 18, you are to take a test imposed by The Society to figure out your role. the results that you can receive are:

**_dominate_ **

**_submissive_ **

**_caregiver_ **

**_little_ **

when Kody Alistar takes the test she is surprised to see the result of ' _ little _ ' on her paper. forced to make the decision of having someone find a caregiver for her, or finding one on her own, she sets out to find herself a caregiver, but never expected to find 4 of them. 

**Dinah Jane** **_:_ ** _ 23/caregiver/dating Normani and Ally/Mommy _

**Normani Kordei:** _ 23/caregiver/dating Dinah and Ally/Mama _

**Ally Brooke:** _ 22/caregiver/dating Dinah and Normani/Momma _

**Camila Cabello:** _ 21/little/little to Dinah,Normani and Ally/little age:4 *big sister to Kody* _

**Kody Alistar:** _ 19/little/future little to Dinah,Normani and Ally/little age-1-2/little sister to Camila _


End file.
